


Cake Display

by DinoGlitter



Series: BANANA MILK CAFE [2]
Category: Banana Fish (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Developing Friendships, Frenemies, Multi, Photographer Okumura Eiji, Platonic Relationships, Pre-Slash, model yut lung
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-12
Updated: 2020-03-04
Packaged: 2021-02-26 11:41:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22672804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DinoGlitter/pseuds/DinoGlitter
Summary: (A Prequel fic to Boba Milk Tea)  Their friendship was founded on snark and mutual respect.  They were just two teenage wasps living their best life, navigating parties, school, love, and adulthood.  The world wasn't ready for the saccharine words hiding barbs so sharp the Golden Girls would be proud.
Relationships: Ash Lynx/Okumura Eiji/Shorter Wong, Blanca & Lee Yut-Lung, Blanca & Okumura Eiji, Ibe Shunichi & Okumura Eiji, Lee Yut-Lung & Okumura Eiji, Lee Yut-Lung & Shorter Wong, Lee Yut-Lung & Sing Soo-Ling, Okumura Eiji & Sing Soo-Ling
Series: BANANA MILK CAFE [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1631035
Kudos: 27





	1. Funfetti

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! Grad school is kicking my ass so my longer stories are taking a while for me to finish up. Here is the prequel story I promised for Eiji and Yut-Lung that I had in the works! I hope you guys like it!

Shorter did not want to admit it, but he was whipped. After <strike>stalking </strike>investigating the Japanese boy for almost a month, he finally worked up the courage to talk with him. He has yet to regret it. It came as an even bigger surprise that Ash had met him first. Shorter nearly broke the blonde’s neck, shaking him in disbelief at their casual meet-cute on campus. He wanted every meeting and experience Eiji would have in New York to be unforgettable. Unfortunately, fate had a sense of humor and deemed it necessary for Shorter’s wish to be very literal.

“SHORTER WONG!”

A whirlwind of black hair and royal blue lace slammed through Chang Dai’s doors startling every patron in the restaurant including his not date Eiji. Shorter paled at the sight of, who he claimed was the antichrist in Armani. 

“Hey Yut-Lung, how’s it going?” Shorter laughed nervously.

Eiji watched in fascination as a scowl painted the other teen’s beautifully done face. His long hair was pulled into a thick braid. His lithe and fragile build was draped in a high-low lace top that started above his midriff and ended a few inches above the floor with bishop sleeves. A pair of faux leather shorts and black Louboutin heels completed the outfit. Eiji couldn’t help but admire the younger’s flawless beauty.

“I called you 2 days ago because I needed help choosing an outfit for my brother’s birthday party. You promised to help me.” Yut-lung hissed from his indigo painted lips. “And here I find you with the personification of a Niángāo.” 

Shorter nodded in agreement with the other male’s words. Eiji was indeed a sweet cake in human form, but that was beside the point. Shorter was about to defend his choice before he was cut off by the angelic presence of Eiji’s divine words.

“My name is Eiji.” The older teen said with a frosty smile.

Yut-Lung turned to the other with an equally frigid grin. 

“I’m sorry, did I in any way acknowledge that I wanted to hear your words?”

Eiji’s eyes narrowed at that.

“Referring to me as a piece of food tells me you are obviously attracted to me in some form. Even I admit to a physical attraction to you. However, I find that you are a bit like the flower beds in a zoo. Gorgeous to look at and beautifully maintained, but that doesn't change the fact that the roots are fertilized with shit.”

There was dead silence in the room. Shorter’s jaw had dropped in disbelief. Eiji was a savage god and Shorter desperately wanted to worship at the shrine of his light. Yut-Lung stared the elder teen down with an assessing look before giving a vicious smirk. He snatched Eiji’s arm and dragged him from the restaurant, completely ignoring the other’s pleas to be let go.

“I like you little cake. Since you have such a solid spine you are going to help me shop.” Yut-Lung told the other boy, enjoying the fear in his wide eyes. 


	2. Lemon

Eiji eyed the other male with caution as they settled in the back of what Yut-Lung told him was a Rolls Royce. Eiji was dragged into the back seat with the teen and watched as he ordered the driver to a place called Windsor. Eiji had no clue what that was, but he now had a healthy fear of the intimidating boy beside him.

“Since I’m dragging you to do this, I will buy you something for the party as well.” Yut-Lung said. “Shorter will be there so I have no doubt he would have invited you as well.”

“You don’t have to do that.” Eiji pleaded.

“Nonsense little cake.” Yut-Lung sniffed. “This is on my eldest brother.”

“ok.” Eiji squeaked.

“It is my youngest elder brother’s birthday next week. I already got his gift, but I need something to wear to the garden party. It’s a bunch of snooty rich socialites trying to one-up our family. I like to throw them off balance by wearing something I normally would for photoshoots. I would usually go by myself, but after my last modeling job, several shady men have propositioned me for a lot of unsavory things. I just need a witness and or alibi for what may happen if I get approached.” 

Eiji stared in disbelief at his words. 

“That sounds awful.”

Yut-Lung snorts.

“I got used to it.”

It took them 20 minutes to reach the store and Yut-Lung dragged Eiji to one of the racks and started holding shirts up to Eiji’s chest. 

“Do you not have a bodyguard? You seem rich enough for it.” Eiji asked in genuine curiosity.

“I did, but he wanted more than what my brother was paying.” The younger teen hummed nonchalantly. “He liked to touch more than guard.”

Eiji grimaced at the other’s words as Yut-Lung placed a plain white button-up and linen khakis into his arms.

“Asshole.”

Yut-Lung glanced up and offered a soft smile at the elder’s anger.

“I kneed him in the balls for it so you don’t have to worry.” 

Yut-Lung continued to tug Eiji around the store, but the elder couldn’t bring himself to complain. It was hard to see the other in a truly bad light after the revelation of all the harassment. A part of him wanted to protect the younger teen. Another half knew that a well-placed comment around the high schooler’s brothers might get the boy more protection. 

“Don’t worry Eiji, I learned how to take care of myself a long time ago.” Yut-Lung murmured.


End file.
